


Blowout

by Moonlight_Lily



Series: Kinky Cops [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, They're cops in this one, also it's Swalloween so there's a hot blowjob in this, and it's halloween, so costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Lily/pseuds/Moonlight_Lily
Summary: Halloween has come and it is not the only one, if Sakura had any say in it. KakaSaku Modern Cop AU - for the Swalloween event on Tumblr.





	Blowout

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks for tipsyraconteur who, without her, I wouldn’t even know about the existence of Swalloween. And a special shout out for ohayohimawari, ravinemichelle and skylaaland (Hiwaga Ng Tala on FF.net) for their amazing support and encouragement (also, all of those mentioned about write AMAZING fics! Swalloween ones or not, go read their stuff, you’ll love it!)

_Blowout, noun. Definition: A festive, social affair. (Merriam-Webster)_

* * *

 “You sure you’re okay there, buddy?”

Kakashi hummed, nodding at the bartender as he accepted his fourth beer.

Parties truly were… tedious.

He sighed as he swallowed another gulp of his Pilsner, wishing another half hour would go by and everyone got more drunk... so he could slip out of the bar without anyone nagging him to stay longer. Or to -God forbid- have a little fun.

He was halfway through his glass before he felt a slight punch to his shoulder.

"Hey Serge!" He heard a voice chirp beside him, watching from the corner of his eye as its owner plopped down on the stool on his right.

"Detective," he murmured, downing the rest of his glass’s contents so his companion wouldn’t notice how he stealthily checked her form out from the corner of his eye.

She was wearing a ridiculous Minnie Mouse costume, with a short puffy skirt and frilly short sleeves, full with a mouse ears headband sitting on top of her shoulder-length bubble gum hair. Discreetly looking down, Kakashi saw that she decided to pair her outfit with pristine white sneakers.

She looked kind of cute.

But he wasn’t going to tell her that.

“I never pegged you as the overly sentimental type,” he told her instead, watching as her face broke into a grin.

“You’re never too old for Disney,” Sakura replied. “And at least I’ve done _something_ different tonight. What are you even here as?”

Kakashi gestured to his body. “Cop,” he said simply. She pouted.

“That doesn’t count as a costume!” Sakura protested. “You already _are_ a cop! You haven’t even done a little thing differently.”

“Ahh, on the contrary, Detective Haruno,” Kakashi teased, “I’m not wearing my jacket tonight.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Is it really too much to ask you to loosen up a little?” His companion tried again.

“Funny you should say that, Detective, because I’m not wearing my tie tonight either.”

He could feel her glare on him.

“Frankly, I see no reason to go through that hassle,” Kakashi found himself explaining. For reasons he was not particularly sure of.

“I mean,” he continued, “I don’t even know why we had to go for anything more than a few beers and pats on the back.”

“Our precincts just made the biggest drug bust in the last _decade_ ,” his companion snapped. “It so happened that we managed to do so on Halloween because uhhh, they we planning to smuggle all that crack disguised as candy!”

“ _And_ ,” Kakashi tightly squeezed his eyes closed as her tone got sharper and her voice rang louder in his ears, “we’ve been working on this operation for the past six months. _Six months_. A little celebration and fun were due after all that hard work. I’d say Naruto picked the perfect theme too.”

His grey orbs travelled to where said comrade was, standing on a chair, his head thrown back as a few of his colleagues and -Kakashi hated to admit- some of his own officers poured pint after pint of beer down his throat.

Kakashi had to fight to keep his features from twisting into a grimace.

Instead, he signalled the bartender for another Pilsner.

“Fine,” he admitted, “everyone deserves a break and a bit of fun. And I’m right here as I was requested to be and all _‘loosened up’_ as I have previously mentioned.”

“Not really,” Sakura grumbled, her mouth reverting back to a playful pout instead of the annoyed frown that had earlier taken over her features. “I still think that you can do other things for fun. Like-”

“You?”

He saw her eyes widen as she registered the implication behind his words. Her mouth open and voice faltering as she struggled to stutter out a reply.

“Don’t assume I haven’t noticed the way you look at me, Detective,” Kakashi murmured as he leaned closer to her, his lips almost touching her earlobe.

He heard her sigh, forced himself from turning his head to her face and watching her exhale through what he imagined to be full, puckered lips.

A plan he started to regret when he caught a whiff of coconut from her soft locks.

“Don’t assume I haven’t noticed the way you look at me either,” Sakura turned to face him, eyes glinting dangerously, “ _Kakashi_.”

His eyes darkened visibly. “Don’t you think you’re treading too much on dangerous grounds, _Sakura_?” he purred out her name, prompting a shiver from the pinkette.

“Where’s the fun in staying safe?” She smirked, not backing down. “Besides, I know you want me.”  

“I do want you.” His voice was calm, quiet. But he still wasn't looking at her.

“But I've always made it a point to not get involved with someone from work. In my very limited experience, things always end quite… poorly.”

“We don't work together, Kakashi,” Sakura reminded him.

He snorted.

“I'm your superior.”

“No you're not!” She sounded incredulous. “We work for different precincts!”

“Precincts that have cooperated on cases on more than one occasion and will most probably continue to do so.”

“Then we'll try to pick cases where we don't have to be on the same team.”

Kakashi sighed, frustrated. “You know as well as I do that this will never happen. Our superiors specifically assign us the same cases more often than not.”

“Which is only a testament to how well we work together!” Sakura protested. “We have a really good dynamic as a team-”

“Which is precisely why nothing can happen between us, Sakura.” Kakashi ran a hand through his hair, mussing up his already messy silver locks.

“Any emotional attachment will compromise this dynamic and, consequently, our performance and judgement.”

“Bullshit,” she snarled, “you can't deny that an emotional attachment already exists. It has for _months_.”

“And I wouldn't encourage letting it grow any further,” he explained patiently. “We're already in over our heads in this.”

“God damn it, Kakashi!” Sakura snapped at him and he almost caved, hating how upset she sounded.

“You trust me when we're in the field, why won't you trust me enough now and just give us a chance? Try to make it work?”

He couldn't find it in himself to answer.

“I'm not asking for much,” she carefully continued, “I'm not asking for a lifelong commitment right now, just a few dates, see where it goes…”

Kakashi felt her fingers on his forearm, lingering below his rolled-up sleeve, a pleasant tingle running along his skin.

He shook them off.

“No.”

Sakura looked ready to cry.

“Kakashi, why are you being so difficult? Why are you so worried, we can handle this, we're adults-”

“Ahh yes, that is quite obvious.” He laughed snarkily. “You and your colleagues have displayed a substantial level of maturity, especially tonight.”

He turned his head back to the bar, staring steadily at the stacks of bottles in front of him instead of observing his reaction lest he risk almost caving to her pleas again.

“You know what,” He heard her mutter. “I don't even know why I'm trying so hard with someone who's finding it so easy to look down on me like this.”

Kakashi heard her shuffle, saw some bills being placed on the counter from the corner of his eye.

“Enjoy your evening, Sergeant.”

And then she was gone.

And he sat there, still absently staring at the bottles and glasses in front of him, the sound of the pub fading into a faint buzz.

Running his hands over his face, Kakashi breathed in deeply, letting it out in a slow exhale in an attempt to calm down his raging thoughts.

He made the right decision.

Another deep breath in.

Didn’t he?

“Shit!” he groaned, hurriedly fishing out his wallet and grabbing a few bills -probably more than what was necessary-, slamming them down on the counter near the pint that had been placed in front of him sometime during his exchange with Sakura, and sprinted across the pub to the door.

Or tried to, since it was way more crowded than he’d anticipated.

Which also gave him a bit of hope that Sakura might not have gotten very far, with how long it could have taken her to get out of this place.

Shoving his way through the drunken group of young officers that were semi-blocking the exit and ignoring a few calls to join them in the process, Kakashi finally managed to push the door open and darted onto the sidewalk, ignoring the sudden bite of coldness attacking his skin and looked around for any sign for the pinkette.

“Sakura!” he called out as he spotted her a few metres ahead, walking with her head down and her arms crossed around her torso in efforts to shield herself from the evening chill.

When she kept walking as if she hadn’t heard him, Kakashi jogged his way over to her, gently grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her around to face him.

“Sakura,” he tried again, hating that she wouldn’t look up at him.

“I’m sorry. I… I didn’t mean any of that, you know I didn’t.”

“I don’t know that, actually.” He heard Sakura murmur and felt his heart clench at how hurt she sounded.

“I didn’t,” Kakashi insisted, tightening his hold on her shoulders, “I’m just really… really nervous right now.”

“Why?”

Sakura finally tilted her head up, her green irises staring into his own, filled with a mixture of hurt and confusion.

Taking a quick look around, Kakashi confirmed that none of their colleagues was around at that moment and gently led her to the small alley they were standing by, standing in one of the darker spots to make sure they got some privacy.

“I was with this girl once, years ago… we were on the same task force and it blew up in our faces, really badly… and I didn’t want this to happen again, not with you.”

He took a breath, letting it out in a loud sigh.

“I won’t be able to forgive myself if this hurts your career.” He hesitated for a moment. “Or… or if I hurt you because I’m such an idiot. And I really didn’t want to lose our dynamic when we work together.”

Sakura blinked stupidly at him.

“And you really thought being so mean and condescending would spare me the pain?” She smacked him on the chest. He laughed heartily.

“As I said,” he pointed to himself. “Idiot.”

“Besides… you make it a bit hard to think sometimes.”

He was kinda glad the dim lighting hid the blush creeping onto his face.

But he was also glad to see a smile make its way onto Sakura’s- a bit shy, a bit flustered, and so very adorable.

“Okay, okay… I can forgive your dim-witted actions.” Her eyes glinted mischievously, just slightly so. “On the condition that you give me a little kiss to soothe my wounded heart.”

“Not so subtle, are we?” Kakashi chuckled. She poked his shoulder.

“I’ve learned the hard way that subtlety doesn’t really work on your thick head.”

“Ahh yes, I can be quite oblivious sometimes. One time my partner and I were at this tennis match and-”

“Just shut up and kiss me, Kakashi.”

“Gladly.” He bent his head and captured her lips with his, sucking lightly on her bottom lip when she let out a smaller whimper.

“Again,” Sakura breathlessly demanded when he broke away from her and Kakashi happily obliged, cupping her face with one hand and drawing her to him with the other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Kakashi turned them around, smiling at her yelp of surprise when he pushed her back against the wall.

What started out as a soft, exploratory kiss quickly turned into something more passionate as Sakura slipped her tongue into his mouth, lifting up her leg to rest her thigh against his hip. Kakashi responded by lifting that leg higher, squeezing her thigh and enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin against his fingertips.

“Oh that feels good,” she sighed as his fingers sneaked under her skirt and over to her inner thigh, teasing the skin at the lining of her panties.

 “You certainly feel very lovely,” he mumbled against her lips before he melded them with his once more, the hand on her cheek slipping down to her neck and then to her collarbone, and over to the top of her breasts.

“Fuck, you’re not wearing a bra?” he groaned in surprise, his exclamation prompting a giggle from her and a few nods of her head.

“Saucy minx,” Kakashi mumbled in mock-disapproval as he kissed the spot below her ear, squeezing her breasts and experimentally pinching and rolling her nipples between his fingers through her dress, relishing her sounds of delight when he did something she liked.

When he slipped his hand down her top, a pleasurable moan made its way out of her mouth and Kakashi loved the way her breasts were so sensitive to his attentions.

“Let’s try a little something, shall we?” With that, Kakashi slid Sakura’s sleeves down her arms, loving how the fabric stretched easily and allowed him to drag the top of her dress down, exposing her breasts to his gaze.

They weren’t the largest he’d seen, but he’d be lying if he said they weren’t some of the finest… all round and full and perky, her cute rosy nipples pebbled against his thumbs and those pert, feminine globes filling his palms very nicely.

Kakashi couldn’t help himself and swiftly bent his head down to her chest, alternating between each breast as he kissed and sucked on them, cupping and squeezing them even harder whenever she breathlessly moaned out her pleasure, telling him how good it felt. Which only spurred him on further.

“Yes, just like that,” Sakura whimpered when he tightly pinched her nipple, rapidly flicking his tongue against its twin and making her squirm against him, pushing her tits more into his face. Her words faded into breathy ‘ahhhs’ that almost made him lift her up and take her right then and there.

And that were also much louder than Kakashi thought they were, apparently.

“Get a room, you two!” they heard someone yell at them, bits of howling laughter following and fading gradually as their owners passed the alley.

Sakura was blushing so deeply, looking quite endearing as she refused to look at him that he tapped her nose and tilted her chin up to kiss her lightly on the lips.

“Don’t worry, they didn’t see us,” he reassured her as he pulled her dress back, making sure it was in place, “you were just a bit too loud. It was kinda hot.”

Sakura sputtered, letting out a surprised ‘what’ that had him chuckling along with her, amused as her expression turned from shock to an embarrassed smile. One that made Kakashi want to devour her mouth all over again.

“Do you want to go back to my place?” Sakura suggested, “it’s only a two-minute walk from here.”

“How convenient,” Kakashi remarked, watching her features morph into a sneaky grin.

“Why do you think I lobbied so hard for everyone to gather at this place?” she laughed as she grabbed his hand, semi-dragging him after her onto the sidewalk.

“Sexy _and_ smart!” he teased as they fast-walked towards the end of the curb, making a turn at the corner, “I knew there was a reason I liked you so much.”

She giggled harder and they half-jogged their last few steps to her building, partly to escape the rapidly growing chill and partly because they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other for much longer.

Thankfully, she lived on the first floor, and Kakashi pushed her inside as soon as she unlocked her door, slamming it shut behind him with his foot and pulling her to him, his mouth finding hers before the door was even fully closed.

Toeing their shoes and socks off, they made their way to Sakura’s bedroom, Sakura guiding him while her fingers worked quickly on the buttons of his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and discarding somewhere on the floor of her living room. Kakashi grabbed Sakura by her ass, lifting her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her the rest of the way, squeezing her cheeks when her hips bucked and her core rubbed repeatedly against his.

As soon as he dropped her down on her mattress, Sakura’s hands were instantly at his belt, frantically unbuckling it and undoing his pants, letting them drop to the floor. Kakashi groaned when she cupped his dick through his briefs, his eyes squeezing shut when she squeezed it slightly.

“Let me suck it,” he heard her whisper and nodded immediately, slipping his underwear off his hips and stepping out of it, looking down at her through half-lidded eyes.

Only to find her lying on her back on the bed, pulling herself backwards so her head was sticking over the edge.

Before Kakashi could ask what she was doing, she was already stroking him, lightly nipping at his balls as she pumped her hand around him.

“Fuck, Sakura,” he moaned and stepped closer to the bed, making it easier for her to reach him. She flicked her tongue quickly at his tip then ran it across his length, dragging it slowly up and down a few times before taking him in her mouth.

Kakashi almost lost it when she sucked on him, dragging a guttural sound out of his throat as she dragged her mouth over him and released it with a loud pop. She did it again, curling her tongue around his base a little before she sucked hard, making Kakashi reach for the headboard and grab it for support.

After a few moments, he felt Sakura's hands on his buttocks, pushing him forward, deeper down her throat, until he was completely sheathed in her mouth. Getting the hint, Kakashi drew his hips back and thrust again into her mouth, shivering as her hum of approval reverberated pleasurably around his flesh.

A few more thrusts later and Kakashi was almost ramming his dick down her throat, a deep cry making its way out of his mouth every time his tip hit the back of her throat. Sakura took it eagerly, humming and moaning around him, her hands still on his ass, urging him forward.

Then suddenly they weren't there and Kakashi felt het squirm a bit. Opening his eyes, he found her slipping her panties down her legs (fuck, were they always that long?) and hurl them across the bed, her fingers making their way under her skirt and rubbing frantically at her clit.

“Oh fuck, that's hot,” he heard himself hiss, tightening his hand on the headboard, the image of Sakura in that short little costume with his balls against her lips and her thighs wide open as she played with herself almost making him come undone.

Remembering their exchange earlier in the alley, Kakashi reached once more that night for her sleeves and pushed them down her arms, her bending them a little to help him out, till he pushed her dress down and freed her breasts, his hands latching right away onto her soft curves.

“Your tits are perfect,” Kakashi groaned as he played with them, pushing them together and roughly pinching her nipples while he frantically thrust into her mouth.

“You… _you_ are perfect.”

She screamed at that after a particularly hard thrust, the sound choked out as his body absorbed it, and Kakashi felt himself let go, her mouth milking him entirely of all he had, her fingers still on her clit and his hands still on her perfect breasts and an echo of what sounded like her name somewhere far in the background- probably his own doing.

Breathing heavily, Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and pulled back, her mouth releasing him with a wet sound and her large eyes looking up at him from underneath. With a smile, Kakashi turned her over, pulling her up till she was kneeling on the bed and he was kneeling in front of her, pulling her costume up so she was completely bare before him.

Taking her in his arms, he kissed her softly, pressing her soft body against his and running his hands through her hair, now a bit messy after her mouse ears slipped off at some point when her head was hanging upside down. He felt her pulling him forward, lying down on the bed and pulling him beside her, her hand finding his cock again and stroking it slowly as they kissed.

“That was hot,” he admitted when they broke apart, stroking the soft skin of her hip.

Sakura giggled. “I aim to please.” She kissed him again, making him hiss when she tightened her hand around him a bit.

“You're not going to let me sleep tonight, are you?” Kakashi teased. She giggled again and Kakashi found it dangerous how he started to really like that sound…

“Giving up so early in the night? Did I tire you out that easily, Sergeant?”

“You will not,” he growled against her neck, “under any circumstances call me by anything other than my name when I'm fucking you. Understood?”

“Yes.” Her affirmation came out in a gasp as Kakashi's fingers teased her entrance, so wet and warm.

“Yes what?” He slipped a finger inside her, making her whine.

“Yes, Kakashi, yes…”

His mouth was on hers again before the words were fully out of her mouth, his dick already hardening again in her grasp and his fingers pumping and curling inside of her deliciously slick opening.

“Good.”

Much much later, after a few hours and three more orgasms, Sakura was out like a light, Kakashi not far behind her.

As he lay there, Sakura snoring softly in his arms, Kakashi couldn't keep a tired smile from appearing on his face.

Maybe festivities weren't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know in a review! *.*


End file.
